


Applewhite Road-Chapter 3/?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There are many folklores left untold in San Antonio. Jared and Jensen are about to find out just which one of them is true....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I love horror and always wanted to write a story involving The Donkey Lady and finally decided to do it here. Okay, a little insight about what inspired me to write this story. I am a native of San Antonio and there is so much folklore involving my home that I have always found interesting and would like to see come to life as motion pictures. Our stories vary from Midget Mansion, The Donkey Lady, The Banshee, etc... and now I would like to share one of them with you. So, please bare with me because as of now, my brain is sleep deprived so It may not be as descriptive as I would like it to be. But it will get better as the story moves on! So I hope you like it!;) Also, since I still don't know how to select multiple characters under the CHARACTERS section, they include: Jeffery Dean Morgan, Chad Murray/Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum, Steve Carlson, Christian Kane, Eric Kripke, and Jared and Jensen's respective families.

  
Author's notes: Alrighty, this is my latest chapter and have yet to work on the next one. But I will be hoping to post it soon.  


* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“JENSEN!”

 

Jared cried as he fought his way through the trees and bushes that blocked his path. His body was beaten and worn and sweat burned his eyes. He looked to the ground for any sign of the grotesque trail that will lead him hopefully to his friend. He heart was the only sound piercing his ears and his breathing was becoming labored. It was growing dark and the woods seemed to consume him in its wretchedness, but he moved on. Jensen was out there somewhere and like himself, he must be scared to death.

 

“JEN!” Jared tried again, pausing in hopes to hear his friends reply.

 

Instead, he heard the shuffling of what sounded like footsteps somewhere nearby and his heart went still. He heard whispers all around him and the distinct sound of twigs snapping in half. Jared knew better then to give away his position. His role in Supernatural taught him when it was a good time to just shut up and listen. The voices became louder and Jared ducked behind one of the trees, cautiously peering around the corner.

 

“IRIS!” He heard a woman’s voice cry out. Jared hesitated a moment taking the necessary safety measures and listened for the voice again.

 

“IRIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

 

Jared slowly made his way towards the voices, keeping mindful of his surrounding and assumed they were coming closer because he could clearly hear the sound of men and women working together in their search.

 

“HELLO?” Jared called out, his hope rekindled. He can hear the shouts of the men and women acknowledging his presence and he didn’t let up his cries for help.

 

“WHERE ARE YOU?” He heard a man call out, his voice nearer. Jared moved quicker towards the voice and he heard the sound of barking dogs, which was the most beautiful sound he has heard so far. He was going to give his babies a big hug once he and Jensen make it out of this.

 

“WE SEE YOU!” The man called out.

 

Jared was suddenly surrounded by law enforcement officers and a medical team and was bombarded with questions coming from left and right but he no time to answer, they needed to find Jensen.

 

“My friend please, he needs help! We were separated trying to help a girl who was…taken.” Jared pleaded brushing away the hands of the officers trying to take him to safety.

 

“Sir, we need to take you to safety. We followed a trail of blood that led us here and you might be in danger. Please let us take you out of harms way.” One of the officers encouraged making a grab for Jared’s arm.

 

“NO!” Jared cried moving away. “MY FRIEND IS OUT THERE AND HE NEEDS HELP!” The officer signed and was about to speak when…

 

“Officer, please. Let him speak.” Jared’s eyes fell on a petit woman as she made her way passed the group of professionals to face him directly. She smiled calmly at him, but her eyes remained full of concern.

 

“You said you both were chasing after a young girl?” Jared nodded impatiently. They were wasting time and Jensen could be hurt. The woman reached into her black coat and retrieved what appeared to be a photograph and presented it to Jared.

 

“Was this her?” The woman asked hopefully. Jared observed the picture carefully and looked to the women, regret etched in his eyes.

 

“Yes, it’s her. I’m sorry, we tried to help her, but it happened so fast…”

 

“DR. HERRERA!” They both snapped their attention to the police officer that spared Jared from having to tell her the ill information.

 

He was an older man around his late fifties and his black hair held hints of his years in the force. His dark brown eyes were tired which told his story and his frame was short and thick. His overall image was that of a man who has seen too much and still loved his job for all its worth. How Jared knows? He just does.

 

“I think we found them, but you shouldn’t have to see this. Neither of you.” The officer said sympathetically.

 

Jared suddenly sprinted passed the woman and officer and followed the group of men and women to where they had found his Jensen. Tears were pouring freely from his eyes and snot leaked out of his nose, but all he cared about was Jensen. His heart ached painfully now in his chest as he smelled the unmistakable scent of decaying human flesh.

 

No! No God! PLEASE NO!

 

Jared stopped dead once he neared a wide river flowing red with blood and took the last remaining steps past the group of people who were blocking the scene, their eyes wide with wonderment and shock and Jared felt a gasp slip passed his lips at the sight before him. As expected, there was blood everywhere and dismembered body parts littering the ground around them. Jensen was sitting facing the river, saturated in the blood of the victim and holding what appeared to be the girl’s torso protectively in his arms. He was rocking back and forth, his eyes open but unseeing. He was muttering something so inaudibly, Jared wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t noticed Jensen’s moving lips. He steadily made his way to his friend and with all his strength knelt down beside him. He leaned in, swallowing back the nausea in his stomach and strained to hear Jensen’s words.

 

“I saw it… it saw me… I couldn’t save her…” Jared choked back a sob as he tried prying Jensen’s hands from off the corpse.

 

“Sir, we’ll take over from here. Your friends in shock, please, let us handle it.” The same officer from before said sadly, resting a reassuring hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared shook his head stubbornly.

 

“I’m staying with him.” He said sternly and the officer nodded in defeat. Jared removed himself from Jensen’s side and observed as the medical team removed the torso from Jensen’s arms and carefully helped him to his feet, all the while Jensen rambling on.

 

“Will he be okay?” Jared asked with anticipation and the officer smiled, but it was doubtful.

 

“If he is strong, he’ll be fine.” The officer said dejectedly, not knowing really what to say to comfort the young man.

 

Jared nodded and began following the medical team out of the woods and into the clearing, the officer following closely behind. They made it to the ambulance where they seated Jensen who had seemed to stop rambling, but his eyes were still void of emotion. After they were both checked for injurious, Jared was given the okay to take Jensen with him under strict conditions.

 

“I’ll be giving y’all a ride considering your vehicle is not in the best shape.” The officer said leading them to his car, Jensen wrapped protectively in Jared’s arms.

 

The officer opened the back door and Jared nodded his thanks. He laid Jensen gently in the back seat and closed the door carefully as not to disturb him and made himself comfortable in the passengers side. The officer climbed in behind the wheel and started the car and headed down the street passing the house. Jared refused to look in its direction and it didn’t go unnoticed by the officer.

 

After what seemed like hours, the officer pulled into the Motel 6 and helped Jared lead Jensen into their room and seated him in a nearby chair.

 

“Well, make sure he’s comfortable and you might want to wash him up. The medical team said you were okay to do that, right?”

 

Jared nodded removing Jensen’s blood stained boots and tossed them into a huge trash bag the officer had given him. The officer smiled and made his way to the door before turning back towards the two men.

 

“When you two are able, I am going to need y’all to come down to the station to make your statements. Your help in this case will be greatly appreciated and we promise to do our best to capture the sick bastard who did this.”

 

Jared looked up at the officer in anguish and wanting to desperately tell him what he and Jensen had seen. But how could he when he didn’t even trust his own sanity? Out of options, Jared just gave the officer a weak smile instead.

 

“Look, I am sorry for what you two are going through. I hope everything works out and if you need anything you can call me.” The officer reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a card placing in Jared’s trembling hands.

 

“Thank you Officer Ramirez.” Jared said reading the card, his smile genuine. Officer Ramirez smiled in return and said his goodbyes before closing the door behind him. Jared peered up at Jensen whose eyes were still lost in a trance that was hauntingly similar to the young girl who lost her life. And he broke down, grief consuming him.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Motel 6

Friday, The same night of the attack…

 

Jensen shot up in his bed, nearly head budding Jared in the process. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, his heart aching in his chest. His eyes hastily darted around the room, trying to get a grasp of his surroundings and he realized that he was in the safety of the motel, Jared hovering above him and face drawn with alarm and worry.

 

“Jared?” Jensen managed to breath out, realizing it was only a nightmare. Jared smiled and let out a relieved sigh as he knelt down beside Jensen’s bed, gently holding his hand in a comforting manner.

 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Jared asked and there was something about the way Jared’s gentle eyes were looking at him that caused Jensen to tear away from those lost depths and look down at their entwined fingers.

 

“Yeah, just a nightmare. Sorry man.” Jensen answered groggily, the adrenaline withdrawal taking a hold of him. He slowly retrieved his hand from the warm palm that caressed it and didn’t miss the hurt flashing momentarily through Jared’s gaze.

 

“You don’t remember at all about what happened, do you?” Jared asked catching Jensen off guard.

 

“What?”

 

“What happened earlier at the house. That poor girl…” Jared trailed off, trying to pull himself together for both their sakes.

 

“It wasn’t a nightmare?” Jensen whispered sorrowfully.

 

“No, it wasn’t.” Jared confirmed regretfully wanting to reach out and touch Jensen’s trembling hands, but deciding against it.

 

“How did I end up here?” Jensen finally asked after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

 

“I brought you back here after I was given the okay by the medical team at the scene.” Jared answered. “ What do you remember?”

 

Jensen shuddered, not wanting to drift back to that terrible dream.

 

“I remember the girl rambling on about something. She was disorientated…”Jensen paused trying to gather his thoughts and grateful for Jared being by his side. “Then she was being dragged into the woods. We began chasing her then I lost you and I tried to find you…” Jared nodded. So far it seemed Jensen remembered some part of what happened but he was holding back on the more important details.

 

“That’s all I remember Jay. I don’t remember anything after that.” Jensen said rubbing his face as if he was hoping it would clear his mind somehow.

 

“Jensen when I found you, you were covered in the blood of the girl. You were disoriented, almost in the same trance that she was in. You kept saying over and over again that you saw it, that it saw you.”

 

Jensen looked at Jared in utter confusion, not at all recalling the incident.

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah. You were in shock but unharmed except for minor bruises and scratches. Then you passed out as soon as I cleaned you up and laid you down.” Jensen blushed crimson. If Jared had taken care of him and cleaned him up, he’s sure that he had seen him naked now. He lifted up the blankets and was relieved to see he was wearing his favorite green pajama bottoms and realized he was also wearing his infamous Jared t-shirt.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t see you naked.” Jared confirmed with a smirk automatically reading Jensen’s mind. Jensen smiled his thanks and Jared’s face fell again.

 

“Jen, the cops need a statement from us about what had happened. They said that when you recovered they need us to head to the station as soon as possible.”

 

“Did they find her body?”

 

“Yes, you actually found her for them. You…” Jared paused, not sure if he should continue but Jensen needed to know. He had to remember if they were going to figure this out together. “You were holding what was left of her remains in your arms.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened in shock and felt the bile rising in his throat. How distraught was he? What did he see? Why couldn’t he remember?

 

“Jen, what did you see?” Jared asked, careful not to upset his friend.

 

“I don’t know Jared.” Jensen whispered shaking his head in frustration. “Why can’t I remember? What the hell happened to her? What the fuck!” Jensen bit out, his anger rising out of nowhere, but he couldn’t help it. His already fucked up vacation just went to hell.

 

Jared stood up swiftly sensing the older mans distress and bit his lower lip trying to find the words to calm his friend.

 

“I don’t know man. I’m just as lost as you.” Jared said with a heavy grunt. Jensen whimpered and covered the tears that were threatening to escape in his hands.

 

“I’m scared Jared. God forgive me, I’m scared.”

 

Jared was by Jensen’s side in a heartbeat, embracing his friend and resting his check against his head. He whispered words of comfort as he felt Jensen’s hot tears staining his shoulder.

 

“I know how you feel Jen. When I thought I lost you, I barely held it together. I remember feeling helpless and scared, wanting you there with me and telling me it’s gonna be alright. If it weren’t for you, I still would have been curled up next to that tree like a coward. But it was because of my fear for you that I pulled myself together despite my chances and I went on. I need you to be strong Jen, for both of us. Please…”Jared murmured, feeling his own tears rising. Jensen stopped shivering in his arms and his sobs seized. Jared was afraid he said something wrong because when Jensen pulled away his eyes, though swollen from tears, were relaxed and pensive.

 

“Really?” He whispered almost childlike.

 

“Yes. I-I love you Jensen. I’m actually in love with you and I was planning on telling you this under different circumstances. I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Jared awaited Jensen’s response, his mind going into overdrive the longer Jensen took to react.

 

“I love you too Jared. I love you so damn much and I don’t want to see you hurt. I….” Jensen trailed off and turned away from Jared’s gaze, wondering if he should finish his sentence and didn’t want to upset the younger man. Jared was at a loss by Jensen’s words and was about to inquire what he meant before Jensen pulled him into a tender kiss to seal the deal. Jared willingly allowed Jensen to ravish his mouth before Jensen pulled back, resting their foreheads together and continuing his sentence.

 

“…I don’t believe this is over.”

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Saturday, 7:10 am, the following morning…

 

The knock at the door is what woke him and Jared realized he was in Jensen’s strong arms and blushed slightly. They must have fallen asleep while comforting each other, but he didn’t mind the warm body heat. The knock at the door was heard again, more persistently this time and Jared grumbled in annoyance untangling himself from a very sleeping Jensen who mumbled in his sleep and whimpered when Jared finally removed himself from his arms and stumbled up and off the bed. Jared slowly approached the door and peered out the peephole, surprised by who was at the door. He unlocked the chains quietly as not to wake Jensen and gestured the man inside.

 

“Where’s Jen? Are you boys alright?” Jeffery Dean Morgan questioned the minute he walked through the door in full on John Winchester mode. When he saw Jensen propped against the pillows still oblivious to his presence, he sighed with deep relief.

 

“How’d you…” Jared was about to ask.

 

“I didn’t. I watched the news back in L.A. about the gruesome murder that took place here and I realized that it took place right next to the house you text me pictures of. I also remember them mentioning that there were two young men involved in the scene, but they didn’t release your names. But my instinct told me to come and check in on you boys just in case. I guess I was right.”

 

“You traveled all the way from L.A. just to make sure we were okay?” Jared asked astounded. “But what about your work schedule…”

 

J.D. raised his hand and cut off Jared mid sentence.

 

“You boys are more important to me then a gig, understand? Just shut up and say thank you.” 

 

“Thank you.” Jared said, a huge grin forming onto his face almost achingly. God, he hasn’t smiled since this whole thing began.

 

Jared was so grateful to have their former co-star there with them and he suddenly felt a strange sense of security. In a way, J.D. was like a father to them and had always treated them like his own even after he left the show.

 

“What happened? Do you want to talk about it?” J.D. asked as he took a seat in the small wooden chair by the rickety table.

 

Jared looked over at Jensen was still heavily sleeping and nodded hesitantly. He needed to talk to someone and sort out his thoughts and J.D. has always been a wise and patient listener. Jared took his place on the corner of his bed and leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees. J.D. waited patiently and Jared took in a shuddering breath figuring out where to start.

 

He just hoped that J.D. would believe him…

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

20 minutes later…

 

J.D. remained silent and Jared shifted on his bed already regretting the words ever left his mouth. When J.D. finally did respond, it was with a rough groan and a thoughtful rub to his now clean-shaven chin.

 

“You don’t believe me.” Jared stated feeling his heart drain.

 

“I don’t know what to believe son, I mean, we are talking about ghosts here. You’re telling me that a supernatural entity is the reason for this poor girls demise?” It was more of a statement then a question, but it was enough to trigger Jared.

 

“You weren’t there! You didn’t see what we saw!” He seethed hoping not to wake Jensen. J.D. held up his palms, his own patience wavering.

 

“Don’t you hear yourself Jay? Yes I do believe in possibility of ghosts but doesn’t mean they exist. Not to this extent to where they go around killing people.” J.D. tried reasoning with him, his voice a hushed whisper.

 

“I can’t believe this! The one person I thought I can always count on is the one person that is actually trying to tell me I’m crazy!” Jared snapped.

 

“I never said that! All I’m trying to say is whatever it was it couldn’t have been a ghost. You said it all happened too quickly and you didn’t see what grabbed her. It could have been a wild animal that snatched her and you boys were too distracted to notice!” J.D. snapped back in equal volume.

 

“Like what, a Panther! Come on J.D., we know what we saw and whether you believe me or not, it doesn’t matter! We could still be in danger!”

 

“Look, I understand the stress you two are under…”

 

”Really? Do you!”

 

Jensen couldn’t take the shouting match anymore, having been awake now since the argument started. He grumbled and removed himself from the bed preparing to break the two men up.

 

“Come on guys! What is this? Is there a scene in Supernatural that I didn’t know about?” He questioned sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Jen! I’m so sorry we woke you! How you feeling?” Jared asked immediately standing from his place on the bed and cupping Jensen’s face in his palms. Jensen quickly darted his eyes to J.D. who was eyeing the two men curiously.

 

“I’m fine man. It’s you I’m worried about.” Jensen assured the younger man and stepping back into his own space.

 

Jared gave Jensen a puzzled look at his sudden retreat and had forgotten all about J.D. in the room. Jared sighed and shook his head and pushed past Jensen to head to the restroom, mentioning something about needing a shower. Jensen felt like an ass knowing that he hurt Jared with his sudden reaction, but he wasn’t ready to share this news with others yet. Right now, they had more important issues at hand.

 

“Sorry about waking you Jen. How are you feeling?” J.D. asked extending his hand that Jensen shook amiably.

 

“I’m fine man. I am assuming Jared explained everything to you, huh?” Jensen asked taking Jared’s place on the bed that he recently abandoned.

 

“To the last detail.” J.D. confirmed.

 

“Look I understand you mean well J.D., but what we saw not even I can explain. I’m not gonna say it was a ghost, but I’m not gonna say it wasn’t either. What ever it was tore that poor girl apart and no animal can do that in such little time." The memory of that night suddenly came flooding back to him in waves and Jensen struggled to calm his nerves. " I mean she was torn to shreds before my eyes! I was there when her limbs were flying all around me. I was the one grabbing her hands as she was being dragged into the river. I saw something that wasn’t human, heard it. It was horrible. I can't tell Jared this because I didn’t want him to worry about me.”

 

“What did you see? What did you hear?” J.D. asked. Maybe he was wrong about this.

 

“I…it looked like a woman but attached to a donkey.” Jensen said, a shudder in his voice. “She, uh, It’s hard to explain.”

 

”Try your best.” J.D. encouraged.

 

“I know this is going to be a stupid example, but have you ever seen that chick from The Grudge? You know, the ghost that was killing everyone?”

 

“No, but keep going.”

 

“Damn, she would have been a good example!” Jensen said disappointedly snapping his finger.

 

"Jen, focus." J.D. said firmly.

 

“Right, well she was nude and she had long black hair barely covering her poor excuse for a boob and her skin was stained in crusted blood. Her hair covered her face and I only saw one of her eyes, she was giving this look like death. Her mouth was open and their seemed to be blood coming out of it and she had this scary long arm and leg. And the donkey, its snout seemed to be decayed revealing jagged yellow teeth and its skin was coming off from its body, it was disgusting! They seem to split slightly in half like they were becoming detached or something. It stood on all fours, her leg stretched out behind her steadying out the balance between herself and the animal.”

 

“The Donkey Lady?” Jensen and J.D. focused their attention on Jared who had at some point exited the restroom. Apparently, the shower thing was an excuse so he can hide out in the restroom because he was still wearing his green boxers and Led Zeppelin tee.

 

“The what?” Jensen questioned

 

“What you just described sounds like The Donkey Lady of Applewhite Road.” Jared clarified taking a seat on the opposite side of the table from J.D. clearly giving Jensen his personal space. Jensen frowned and decided it’s better to allow Jared some time to cool down.

 

“It’s a famous folklore here in San Antonio. It’ about a women…”

 

After explaining the story to the best of his knowledge, Jared and J.D.’s eyes fell on Jensen who was squirming under their gaze.

 

“Sound familiar Jen?” J.D. asked.

 

“Yeah, sounds like what I think I saw.” Jensen replied uncomfortably.

 

“Think? Come one Jen! You were the first one to tell me that something was wrong in the first place!” Jared said irritably waving his hands in the air for added drama.

 

“Yeah, I did! But I didn’t know it was going to be this!” Jensen said defensively.

 

“Okay boys, all this arguing isn’t going to do us good. I say we leave it to the authorities and you two get your asses back to L.A. with me.” J.D. said finally frustrated.

 

“We can’t, we have to go to the police station before he leave.” Jensen informed wearily.

 

“And after you’re done there, you can go home?” J.D. asked sternly.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen confirmed.

 

“I am home!” Jared snapped causing both men to jump at his sudden tone.

 

“Something is going on here whether you want to believe it or not. I have family here and my little sister always hangs out by Applewhite. I’m not gonna just leave after everything that’s just happened. So if you want to leave after this Jen, be my guest. I’m staying and I’m gonna find out what the hell is going on.”

 

“Does your family know you’re here?” J.D. asked calmly.

 

“No, and I don’t want them to. I can’t get them involved for their sake and mine.” Jared said sadly on the verge of tears. Jensen couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Jared into a tight embrace, feeling the young man break in his arms.

 

“I’m going insane, aren’t I?” Jared sobbed into his neck. Jensen felt his heart swelling in his chest.

 

“You and me both baby.” Jensen soothed and J.D. smiled turning to leave the room to give them some privacy.

 

“I’ll wait for you boys in the car. Guess we’ll be sticking around for a while.” J.D. said before walking out the door with a knowing grin.

 

Jensen cupped Jared’s face and brushed his lips gently against Jared’s own, tasting the salt of Jared’s tears.

 

“We’ll be okay baby. I promise, okay? We’ll be okay.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Herrera Resident

 

His cell rang persistently again and the boy grumbled loudly rolling out of the comfort of his bed and tumbled sleepily to his drawer where his cell was charging. He was about to cuss out whomever it was calling so early and immediately thought twice about it when he read the display.

 

MOM

 

“Yeah mom?”

 

“Jacob, how come you didn’t answer? I called like 10 times!” Knowing his mother, she probably did.

 

“I was sleeping mom! It’s barely 8:22 a.m.”

 

“Listen to me carefully, okay.”

 

Jacob was caught off guard by his mother’s sudden authoritative tone and nodded, knowing she couldn’t see the gesture he cleared his throat.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Something terrible happened last night to one of my patients. It happened around the Applewhite Road area and I forbid you to go out there again. Tell your friends what I have told you, you hear me?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, all you need to know that it’s not safe. In fact, don’t go anywhere near the missions either.”

 

“What! Mom, are you serious? Is it that bad that you’re banning me from all my favorite hangout spots?”

 

“You’re not the only one, okay. Your friends families are saying the same thing to them as we speak.”

 

“But mom…”

 

“Jacob!”

 

“Okay mom! I didn’t have any plans today anyway so I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

“If you do decide to go out, you call me. Nothings changed except where you hang out. Understand?”

 

“Yes.” Jacob sighed.

 

“I love you baby, okay? I just want to keep you safe.”

 

“I know mom. Love you too.”

 

“I’ll see you later, okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Click.

 

He threw his cell phone on his bed exasperatedly and wondered why his mother was being so paranoid. He’s been around Applewhite a hundred times and nothing has ever happened to him or his friends. They just go for a simple drive, like there’s anywhere to actually get off at and hang out. He and his friend’s mainly just explore the old road from his friend, Rick’s, truck and jam out to some tunes. What could have happened that it was so bad? People get murdered everyday, but it doesn’t stop the world from turning. Before he can sink further into his thoughts, his cell phone went off again and he smiled knowing it’s one of his buddies ready to bitch about the new rule put on them.

 

“What’s up Andrew?”

 

“Dude, this is complete bullshit! Did your mother call you telling you about banning us from hanging out?”

 

“Not from hanging out, just banning us from certain areas.”

 

“Still dude, what the fuck! We’re we supposed to hang out now? The mall is fucking boring and it’s not like we have money!’

 

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

“Hey, got any plans tonight?”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Me and the guys wanted to check out that new movie that came out. You know, The X-Files. I still haven’t had the chance to see it since you assholes saw it without me.”

 

“Wasn’t our fault you got grounded.”

 

“Whatever. It’s gonna be me, Rick, John, Steven, and Joseph.”

 

“Who’s car are we taking this time?”

 

“John offered to take his dad’s van. He said his dad’s cool with it as long as he doesn’t get into trouble.”

 

“I’m in. When are you guys dropping by?”

 

“I think we might catch a later showing. We have to wait for Steven to get off work.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Nine.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see ya’ll then.”

 

“And don’t spend like 5 hours getting ready like the last time. We were waiting outside in Joseph’s hot ass car forever cause of you!”

 

“Whatever dude, I told you why it took me a while.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah. It’s not our fault you didn’t set your damn alarm. Why should we suffer for it?”

 

“Cause you’re such good friends.”

 

“Whatever fucker. NINE! Okay? NINE!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Click.

 

Jacob chuckled and flopped down on his bed glad that his friends have such strong spirits despite the annoying situation that has presented itself. They’ll manage somehow and with that in mind, Jacob tossed his phone on the far side of the bed, deciding he still has plenty of time to catch up on his sleep.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

San Antonio State Hospital

 

Dr. Herrera cleared the walls of Iris’s ward, her heart and mind detached from he quivering form. Iris was gone and disfigured beyond recognition and nobody had answers. She hasn’t received a call from the station regarding the two young men and hoped that they were okay. Somehow, she knew they held the answers that she desperately needed to have. She pulled the small wooden chair to the next side of the wall, avoiding the articles before her mainly dealing with demons and the occult. She couldn’t handle this now and she was barley keeping it together. She spent all day in the room clearing out Iris’s belongings and declined many kind offers to help her clean out the room. She needed this time to cope with her patient’s death because somehow, she felt like she failed her. As she came across the articles involving The Donkey Lady, a sudden chill ran down her spine.

 

“I tried to tell them…I tried to warn you…you wouldn’t let me….”

 

Dr. Herrera spun around startled by the unexpected visitor and her blood stilled in her veins, her eyes widen in horror. She was unable to form words as Iris moved towards her, slowly and desperately.

 

“Iris?” She choked out in complete terror pressing against the wall like a cornered animal and unable to remove herself from the chair she was still standing on.

 

She was severely mutilated beyond recognition and her right arm hung limply from her body, held by mere flesh. Her left arm was nothing but pure muscle, heavy amounts of blood leaving a trail behind her. Her hair was matted to her bloody face, her jaw completely torn off leaving her tongue hanging freely exposed. She was nude, her stomach disemboweled and insides spilling on the floor as she neared. Her neck leaned one side of her shoulder, stretched from her body, the snapped bone protruding beneath the skin there. Her legs were dislocated and covered in deeps open wounds made by claw marks, which is the reason for her unsteady movements.

 

“I tried to warn them…I tried to save them…”

 

“Iris, please.” Dr. Herrera pleaded as the fear immobilized her from escaping.

 

Iris now stood before Dr. Herrera, her legs leveled to the girls head and she looked down into dangerous dead eyes.

 

“But you didn’t listen…”

 

Dr. Herrera's screams of misery went unheard….

 

TBC...

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
